ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))/Dialogues and Quotes
A list of quotes from the episodes in Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]]. 'Season 1' 14) “''Webs and Shields''” ---- : (a strange portal opens in the skies and a mysterious young man leaps out of it and lands on a building. A close-up shows him wearing a futuristic-looking stealth suit which shape-shifts into a duplicate of Peter Parker's Spider-Man suit) : Spider-Man III: Alright. Now, to deal away with that insane doctor and that cybernetic monster he unleashed. I know this is my only shot, and there are no do-overs after this. But I have to make it count. Whatever it takes. (web-swings forward) 15) “''Amazing vs. Superior''” ---- : Otto Octavius: (Peter refuses to take part in his plans) You realise I am not making requests. Don't you, Parker? : Peter Parker: I know you're not. Because neither are they. (reffering to the alternate Spider-Man and the Avengers (Iron Man, Thor and Hulk), who standing behind him) : Spider-Man III: Stealling tech from restricted areas, and getting students involved with your insane schemes. Will you, Ock? Not to mention forcing this one to rearrange his date. (to Hulk) Kinda reminds of when General Ross wanted you to keep as far away as good from his adopted daughter. Eh, big guy? : Hulk: Yeah. Exactly. And I (bangs his fists together) hate these reminders! : Thor: Aye. Just like certain tyrants who dare arrange forced marriages. The kinds who must be punished most severely! : Otto Octavius: T-that's not true! I-I was... : Peter Parker: Trying to delay me from my date. And even get me to take credit for his crimes. You knew that, didn't you? : Iron Man: Pretty much. As much as you know how much we're gonna pounce him until he learns to respect personal spaces. : Otto Octavius: (sees himself in trouble and stares angrily at Peter) Why you...! (tries to attack Peter, but Spider-Man III intervines) : Spider-Man III: For a so-called brilliant mind, you make a pretty fine bully. Am I right or not? : (the Avengers start approaching Octavius in a very hostile way) : Otto Octavius: (fearful) W-wait! I... I can explain! : Iron Man: Explain that to the judge. (Octavius eventually starts running away with his tentacles) After him! (Spider-Man III, Thor and Hulk chase after Octavius. Then, Stark addresses to Peter) Go enjoy your date, kid. (thumbs up) We got this. (takes off and follows the Avengers) : Peter Parker: Thanks. ---- : ---- : (as Spider-Man grows close to defeat Octavius, Liz and Randy find Ultron's card) : Liz Allan: This is it. You got the Heat Sword. Don't you? : Randy Robertson: Good news, (shows the Heat Sword) I got it. Bad news... (Harry storms at the place) : Liz Allan: Why's he bad news? : Harry Osborn: Have you two stolen my Heat Sword?! : Liz Allan: Oh. That bad news... : Randy Robertson: Easy now, Harry. Spidey just made a duplicate so that we could use it to... : Harry Osborn: What?! And Spider-Man even sent you to stole it?!? : Liz Allan: No, Harry! You didn't understand! He... (suddenly, they see fight Spider-Man and the fighting Octopus. Spider-Man holds Octavius in the ground) : Spider-Man III: Is the card destroyed yet? : Liz Allan: Trying. But... (Spider-Man notices Harry) : Spider-Man III: (to Harry) I know you might be blaming me for more big misfortunes. But now is not the time. : Harry Osborn: Save those excuses of yours to your lawyers, Spider-Man! Because, now you're... (Randy suddenly knocks Harry uncounscious with a hammer fist) : Randy Robertson: Sorry. : Spider-Man III: No need to worry. Nobody saw that. It's all that matters. The card... (Liz nods for agreement and prepares the Heat Sword) : The Octopus: (seeing what Liz is doing) Stop! You can't do this! (Liz ignites the Heat Sword) If you destroy that card, you destroy humankind!! : Liz Allan: (sees Peter and Mary Jane behind Spider-Man and Octavius. She addresses to Octavius) Like Spidey just asked... (angry look) why should we listen to an insane doctor like you?! (holds the Heat Sword in the air, ready to destoy the card) : The Octopus: NOOO!!! (tries to break free to Spider-Man knocks him out with a punch) : (Liz empales the card, burning it to ashes. Spider-Man has a vision of Ultron in the post-apocalyptic future world. The future begins to change to a more peaceful and inhabited world) : Ultron: (feeling something happenning) What?! (his body starts burning in flames) NOOOOO!!! (his voice echoes as his body disintegrates from existence) : Spider-Man III: (sees his bionic hand; it changes to his organic human hand) It's done. It's over. : Liz Allan: So... we're safe now? No more Ultron? : (Spider-Man checks his tech's data to confirm mission status) : A.I.: Mission status updated. Mission successful. : Spider-Man III: Consider that as a Yes. (Randy and Liz smile. Just then, the Octopus breaks free and attempts to harm the two, but Spider-Man restrains him, strips him off his robot arms and tosses him towards the police right next to Peter and Mary Jane) (to Peter) How was your date, buddy? : Peter Parker: Thanks to heroes like you, a divine success. (Mary Jane approaches him passionately. They see the Octopus) May I save you the trouble of unmasking this big fat thug? : Spider-Man III: Rettribution for his attempt to ruin your night, right? : The Octopus: Parker! Parker, I beg you! Don't do this! : Peter Parker: Keep that mouth shut, Octopus. Or should I say... (unmasks the Octopus) Otto Octavius? : (the reporters are shocked and the officers are angry to see that Octavius is the Octopus) ---- 16) “''Face it, Tiger!''” ---- : (in the Stark Expo, Peter Parker and his friends are with Mary Jane Watson and Max Modell in the lab) : Max Modell: You know, that last hunt for Kingpin wasn't far so exciting, but at least thanks to the five of you... and of course (to Mary Jane about her father) your dad... we won't be seeing that grumpy gorilla for a very long time. : Miles Molares: So, what about Fisk Industries? What's gonna happen next? : Max Modell: They're shutting it down. As ordered by authorities. But they also decided to spare at least the main building. Which, according to Watanabe, could be useful for that HQ you were discussing about. If that's okay to you... : (the five stare and smile at each other, with Mary Jane nodding her head for yes) : Peter Parker: Yeah, why not? If they say you can see the entre city from that tower... : Max Modell: Alright. So now, we can... (suddenly, they hear a baby crying. Mary Jane addresses to the baby (offscreen), who calms down) : Gwen Stacy: (to Peter) Don't tell me you and MJ are... : Peter Parker: ...babysitting her younger cousin while her uncle and aunt are busy in the tribe? That's pretty much what we're doing. : Gwen Stacy: Oh. (chuckles nervously) For a second, I thought you were... : Mary Jane Watson: I know. (chuckles amused) But, no. Heh. Not yet, anyway. (Gwen and Anya approach a baby basket Mary Jane is standing in front of) In the mean time, Peter and I would like you to say hello to my little cousin. Rajah. (she shows them Rajah, a baby Titanian Tiger) : Gwen and Anya: (both attracted to Rajah) Awww! : Gwen Stacy: He's so cute! I wanna kiss his belly! : Anya Corazon: Oh, can I pet him? Please, MJ? : Mary Jane Watson: Go ahead. But watch out, he's a bitter. : Max Modell: Bribed with kittens. (laughs) I have to say, that was genius. : Peter Parker: What can I say? I'm a thinker. It's what I do. : Miles Morales: If Gwen and Anya are already so attached to MJ's little cousin like this... just wondering what's going to be with the other kids. : Peter Parker: Just you wait and see, Miles. Just you wait and see. 17) “''The Spider and the Wolf''” ---- ---- : (Peter is arguing with Harry at Osborn Academy) : Peter Parker: First the Vulture. And now, Octavius?! Is your dad out of his mind?!? : Harry Osborn: Peter, I swear. It's no scheme against Horizon. Or Modell... : Peter Parker: No. Of course not. It's an scheme against heroes like Spider-Man. Isn't it?! : Harry Osborn: That's not true. I... : Peter Parker: Did you forget that if it wasn't for Spider-Man, Oscorp would've fallen apart because of criminals who sought for your tech? Like Blizzard? Like those snakes from Hydra? Or that insane doctor who almost unleashed Ultron to the world and doomed us all?! : Harry Osborn: I didn't. I... listen, Peter. I know you don't trust Octavius. No one does. But my dad assured us that he and Vulture will be back to jail if they disobey him. I swear. : Peter Parker: That better be true, Harry. For his and your own sakes. (storms out of the room as Harry expresses himself troubled. Soon enough, he encounters Shuri in the corridors) You heard me out there. Didn't you? : Shuri: And I also agree with every word you just said. And not just about Octavius, but Osborn as well. : Peter Parker: You're saying everyone who works here in Oscorp shouldn't be trusted? : Shuri: For what I suspect, they're just becoming pawns for his plans here. Just like Osborn himself is becoming one for Killmonger's plans. : Peter Parker: (sees the visitors and the Osborn Commandos from the distance) And I'm gonna guess that some of these might be spies working for Killmonger... : Shuri: Either one of these visitors, or one of the Commandos. Still not sure who. But until then, you known what's the best option about it. Don't you? : Peter Parker: Quite simple: don't trust anyone. ---- ---- : (in the streets, Peter and his friends watch as the Wild Pack members are arrested. Peter stares disappointingly at the Oscorp Tower) : Shuri: I'm very sorry if things ended so badly between you two like this. It must've been really hard for even you after what you just heard from him. : Peter Parker: I know. For a minute, I knew he didn't mean it. But what difference does it make? Definitely no one. : Shuri: So what now? : Peter Parker: I don't know yet. Maybe just do what Captain America said it should be done. To just move on. And live what's left of that day. (to T'Challa) Also, we're really sorry if we couldn't stop Killmonger from escaping when we had him pinned down. We just... : T'Challa: I understand. You could not let the destruction of that building endanger the citizens. I know. I too went for this situation when Killmonger threatened both Wakanda and Atlantis. Hopefully, it is not too late to keep trying until he faces justice for his crimes. As for you and your friends, Peter Parker (he and Peter shake hands) may Bast be there for you in your battles. : Peter Parker: Same to you, T'Challa. : Hunter the White Wolf: (to Kevin) And don't do anything stupid until I get back. Alright, Rookie? : Kevin Hunt: How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you. (he and Hunter share a warm fist bump) TBD... 18) “''Bloodlines''” ---- : (as Alistair Smythe walks off Norman's office frustrated, Norman watches the news; we see Betty Brant on television) : Betty Brant: And yet another amazing victory for you friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! As well as for his new companion, the sensational Wave! For today, we've received uncorfirmed sources having reported that Spider-Man and Wave have just contributed for young student of Horizon High Peter Parker by hunting down the two super-criminals who took the lives of his parents and bring them to justice. And... what was even more fabulous, even allowing him the opportunity to meet his long lost younger sister for the very first time. Isn't that right, Robbie? : Robbie Robertson: Absolutely, Betty. And according to police officers' sources, the said super-crimminals only known as Molten Man and Hydro-Man were just confirmed respectively to be longtime fugitives Mark Raxton and Morris Bench, who were sentenced for a lifetime in prison for the cowardly murders of scientists Richard and Mary Parker... : (as Robbie continues reporting, Norman reacts shocked; Norman realizes that Peter Parker is Richard and Mary's son) (scene enters Vertigo Effect) : Norman Osborn: No... no, it can't be...! He's... : (he falls on his behind and starts crawling backwards. He suddenly screams in anguish offscreen, and Harry listens) : Harry Osborn: (alarmed) Dad? Dad?! (worriedly runs at Norman's office to see him freaked out) Dad? Dad, what's wrong? (before Norman can answer, Harry sees the news on TV; angered) Spider-Man...! : (scene shifts to Peter's neighborhood) : Peter Parker: Teresa and I really appreciate your help with this. Although, we're sorry we got you into this mess. : Captain America: No worries. None of you both are to blame for any of this. Surely your sister got much of our attention when she destroyed all of these Bloodgems like you did when you showed what Osborn did to your parents. Either way, you two just did what most citizens do when in need. You asked us for a favor. And it was a pleasure for us to answer that favor. : Teresa Parker: So... what now? : Black Widow: Those files your parents left for you two, we'll keep them safe to make sure none of their persecutors may come after you or anyone else. As for you two... whatever happens now, it's all up to you. As long as you keep in touch... ---- 19) “''City of Heroes''” Opening “''Inhuman Rights''” “''Of Spiders and Dinosaurs''” “''Rise Above All''” 20) “''We Are the Champions''” 21) “''I'll Make a Spider-Man Out of You''” 22) “''Road to Illusions''” 23) “''Metal Venom''” 24) “''Watch Me Rise''” 25) “''Turning Point, Part 1: The Osborn Ultimatum''” 26) “''Turning Point, Part 2: The Goblin War''” Season 2 ''Micro-Episodes'' 01) “''I See You Owl''” 02) “''Fish Out of Water''” 03) “''Life is Like a Rose''” 04) “''Carnage''” 05) “''Battle of the Vultures''” 06) “''Beneath the Ashes''” 07) “''Spider-Girls' Night Out''” 08) “''Web of Shadows''” 09) “''Of Syrens and Witches''” 10) “''Blind Justice''” 11) “''Predatory Instincts''” 12) “''Electro-Cult''” 13) “''A Sinister Breath''” 14) “''First Champions in Space''” 15) “''Revenge of a Goblin''” 16) “''Tales of Heroes''” 17) “''The DemoGoblin Within''” 18) “''A Superior Menace''” 19) “''Symbiotes of Doom''” 20) “[[Marvel's Spider-Man Season 2 (Iago PUC's version)/Dark of the Moon|''Dark of the Moon]]”''' 21) “[[Marvel's Spider-Man Season 2 (Iago PUC's version)/Negative Endgame|''Negative Endgame]]”''' 22) “''A Champion's Christmas''” 23) “''Into the Spider-Verse, Part 1''” 24) “''Into the Spider-Verse, Part 2''” 25) “''Into the Spider-Verse, Part 3''” 26) “''Into the Spider-Verse, Part 4''” References Category:Episodes Category:Quotes Category:Spider-Man Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))